


SONGVIDEO: Fallen

by Rhianne



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, Episode: s04e08 The Sentinel by Blair Sandburg, Gen, Songvideo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 17:58:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhianne/pseuds/Rhianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair has to face up to his mistakes in The Sentinel, by Blair Sandburg. A gen songvideo set to Sarah McLachlan's "Fallen".</p>
            </blockquote>





	SONGVIDEO: Fallen

[Fallen - A gen Sentinel songvideo](http://www.hidden-muse.com/songvideos/TS_Fallen_by_Rhianne.WMV)

(Right-click and 'Save target as').

**Lyrics: Fallen, by Sarah McLachlan**

_Heaven bend to take my hand  
Lead me through the fire  
Be the long awaited answer  
To a long and painful fight  
Truth be told I've tried my best  
But somewhere along the way  
I got caught up in all there was to offer  
And the cost was so much more than I could bare_

_Though I've tried I've fallen  
I have sunk so low  
I messed up  
Better I should know  
So don't come round here  
And tell me I told you so_

_We all began with good intent  
When love was raw and young  
We believe that we can change ourselves  
The past can be undone  
But we carry on our backs the burdens  
Time always reveals  
In the lonely light of morning  
In the wound that would not heal  
It's the bitter taste of losing everything  
I held so dear_

_I've fallen  
I have sunk so low  
I've messed up  
Better I should know  
So don't come round here  
And tell me I told you so_

_Heaven bend to take my hand  
Nowhere left to turn  
Lost to those I thought were friends  
To everyone I know  
Oh they turn their heads embarrassed  
Pretend that they don't see  
That it's one missed step  
One slip before you know it  
And there doesn't seem a way to be redeemed_

_Though I've tried, I've fallen  
I have sunk so low  
I messed up  
Better I should know  
So don't come round here  
And tell me I told you so  
Oh  
I messed up  
Better I should know  
So don't come round here  
And tell me I told you so  
_

**Disclaimer** : I claim no ownership over these lyrics. The song, its lyrics and music are copyright to the original artist.


End file.
